Inuyasa wounded at Kagome's side
by Inu's Hanyo
Summary: Inuyasa is hurt and Kagome dosent know what to do for him


Kagome jumped into the well, falling into a dark blue light. She landed lightly on the bottom of the well, which was close to where she first met Inuyasha. She climbed out of the well an expected to see Inuyasha, like she always does. But he wasn't there. "Hello? Inuyasha?" she called out. She then heard a rustling in the bushes. "Who's there?!" she called out, getting out her bow and arrows.

"Relax Kagome it's just me..." Called Inuyasha stepping out from behind a large tree. His red kimono was stained with fresh blood. "You're awfully jumpy today." he added as kagome winced at the sight of the blood. He strolled casually towards Kagome his white hair swaying peacefully behind his back. "You took a long time ... getting back..." he stuttered as if he was in pain. He closed his golden eyes for a moment then re-opened them. He took one last step towards kagome then fell to his knees. "dammed." he whispered to himself. He tried to stand but found he could not. Inuyasha felt week and was ashamed to be in such condition in front of Kagome.

Kagome immediately dropped all her stuff and got her first aid kit out of her backpack. She ran to Inuyasha side. "What happened?" she asked.

The sun was setting and Inuyasha felt week as he sat upon the cold ground. He felt his shirt be gently taken off him and felt Kagome's warm hands upon his arm. He let out a small sigh of relief as Kagome tended the bleeding wound on his arm. "I'm ... sorry." he stuttered. "I didn't tell you before... You left..." Inuyasha looked down at Kagome who was finishing tending his wound. "Tonight is the night ... Of the new moon and ... I have already lost...My powers. I...wanted... to be...here ...and... I was attacked." Inuyasha continued as kagome gathered some more supplies to tend his chest wound. "The tetsigua wouldn't transform and ...I... ...lost..." he winced as Kagome's hands touched his chest. They were warmer than before now. He could feel her warmth rising up his chest. He felt dizzy. He knew that he had lost too much blood and the dizziness was because of that, but something was different. Inuyasha could feel, through Kagome's arm that her pulse was raising. "What's wron-" but Inuyasha could not finish. He gasped for air as he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He gasped again and found he could not breathe. He leaned foreword and grasped his side for another searing pain was felt. He glanced at kagome who still had her hand on his chest and was close to him now, looking terrified.

"Inuyasha.." Kagome yelled terror in her eyes

"I'm sorry.." Inuyasha gasped. The sun was falling behind the trees and Inuyasha and kagome were silhouetted against the grassy ground. Inuyasha winced again and fell to the ground. As he did his silvery white hair turned jet black and his golden eyes were changed to be ocean blue. Inuyasha hit the ground and heard Kagome let out a shriek then fell unconscious, his week body giving in to the darkness.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" she yelled. Realizing that he had lost so much blood for a human she dug through her bag and found some bandages. She re-wrapped them around Inuyasha's chest and his other wounds. "Inuyasha." she whispered as he lay on the cold ground unconscious. She then ran her fingers through his long black hair. 

Inuyasha was surrounded in darkness and he could not see anything. He tried to move but found he could not. Inuyasha could smell the wonderful sent of Kagome and knew that she was close to him. "Ka- gome" he painfully whispered. 'Damn I'm in real trouble' thought Inuyasha trying desperately to regain full consciousness. 'I can't hold on like this much longer..' Inuyasha could still feel Kagome's increasing warmth against his chest. He could faintly hear Kagome's voice talking to him but, he could not tell what she was saying. Inuyasha could feel that he was slowly regaining conciseness. He opened his eyes and saw the hazy outline of Kagome. After blinking Inuyasha could clearly see Kagome's worried face looking down at him. Inuyasha reached up a cut and bleeding arm and touched Kagome's face. "I'll be fine… Kagome" he cooed. Inuyasha felt weaker than ever, his human body was barley holding on. "I'm so glad… that you returned" he whispered more to himself than anyone. "Kagome …. May I lie on your lap?" Inuyasha asked looking up at Kagome, his dark blue eyes fixed on hers.

Kagome was shocked to hear inuyasha's words. "um yeah." She said. She could tell that Inuyasha was in pain and she wondered what she could do for him. Kagome let Inuyasha lay his head in her lap like she had done once before. This time was different though, Inuyasha was acting much different. He was acting as if he was in love with her. Talking about how he wanted to be there to wait for her. Kagome's eyes filled with tears as she thought about Inuyasha being in so much pain for her….

(To be continued)

(Yeah, yeah I know Inuyasha is acting totally weird, but cut me some slack I love it when he is like that. And remember I am completely OBSESSED with Inuyasha and I KNOW how he can act if he was in the mood) 


End file.
